


Home.

by Mystery_Anon_13



Series: Journey of the Comet Warlock [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, So there was the thing in Fever 2 where Lemres ran away from home, i just like writing sad stuff, i swear Lemres doesn't deserve this, yeah i wanted to talk about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Anon_13/pseuds/Mystery_Anon_13
Summary: [Written for Day 2 of Puyo Week 2020]On a stormy night Professor Accord finds a lost boy, but is he really lost? Where did he come from? And what was he running from?
Relationships: Lemres & Accord (mother son type relationship)
Series: Journey of the Comet Warlock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. A Perfect Night for Reading

Professor Accord had just settled in by the fire with a book, it was one of her favorites. It was a perfect night for reading, the low rumble of thunder could be heard and the sound of rain drops hitting the roof comforted her as she turned the page. Popoi rested in her lap, he wasn't sleeping but he looked very relaxed, it was all very peaceful, until it wasn't. 

Lemres needed to find shelter from this storm, though he wasn't sure how much farther he could go, his legs and feet throbbed and his stomach was seizing at any possible substance that it could consume. He was covered in a layer of dirt, mud, and grime, and now he was soaking wet on top of that. He found a large tree with enough cover to keep some of the rain off of him so he settled down at it's base. He wanted nothing more to be free yet even now the words of his mother were still stuck in his head causing a new wave of tears to start. For Lemres, it all seemed hopeless, until it wasn't.

Popoi lifted his head slightly as if something had caught his attention, he rose from his spot on Accord's lap, ran to the window, and jumped up on the windowsill. 

"There's someone out there in the woods..." he said,

"What? Who would be outside on a night like this?" asked Professor Accord as she rose from her chair, setting the book on the table next to her.

"No clue, perhaps we should go look?" Popoi purred. Professor Accord pulled her hair back and walked towards the door, she pulled her light blue cloak from its hook and settled it upon her shoulders. She pulled the hood up and tucked her hair inside,

"Wait here Popoi, I shouldn't be more than a couple minutes." she said as she entered the cold and wet night.

Lemres could feel himself shivering, his teeth were clattering as he held himself tighter, his fingers were turning blue and he could see his breath. Up until that moment he didn't regret leaving home, he didn't regret leaving his parents... But now, even if they didn't love him, he wished he could be home. His sobs were silent and he could barely form tears, he couldn't remember the last time he had anything to drink or eat. His head pounded and his feet throbbed, he wished that the cold would finally claim him. 

"Hello?"

Lemres flinched.

_Who was that?_

_Who are they?_

_Do they know my parents?_

_Are they gonna take me back?_

_Are they here to hurt me?_

Lemres's thoughts were racing, he didn't want to go back. He didn't want to see what his parents would do when he got back. He was scared. His breath quickened and he struggled to pull himself up, his feet protested and it took a moment for him to gain his bearings, he felt nauseous for a moment before he was able to run,

"Hey, Wait!" the voice called but Lemres kept running,

"Please stop!" the voice was getting closer and Lemres panicked, he didn't see the large root coming from the ground and he fell.

Professor Accord watched as the boy ran, she could tell he was scared, and then she saw him fall. He looked like he was trying to pull himself up but was struggling, his left ankle was injured and it seemed to be pretty bad.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Professor Accord called out as she neared him. He scrambled to get up but couldn't, he turned to face her and that's when she got a good look at his face.

He looked young, but he could possibly be in his late teens, he had warm grey hair that came down to his shoulders in some places, the most jarring thing was the scars over his right eye they looked like they originated from burns, he was incredibly skinny though he was still pretty tall, his skin was light though it was caked in dirt and mud. 

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you... I just wanna help you." the Professor said gently, the boy had a look of terror in his eyes, he tried to back away. The Professor approached him slowly and kneeled in front of him,

"Your shaking... Let's get you inside before you freeze..." Professor Accord held out her hand, the Boy backed away again.

"Can you walk?" asked The Professor, the boy shook his head,

"Can I carry you?" she asked, he looked shocked at the offer but nodded. She stood and slowly approached him, carefully she scooped him up into her arms, he flinched at her touch. Despite his height he was light as a feather, up close she could see that the scars were, in fact, caused by burns, and that several bruises and cuts covered his skin. 

"Don't worry once I get you inside I'll get you all patched up..."

Professor Accord made her way into the house and went to sit him down next to the fire, before immediately realizing that he looked even more frightened then before. He gave a her a glance with genuine fear in his eyes,

"I will take you to the bathroom to clean up..." the boy looked a bit more relieved. 

She entered the bathroom and set him down on the toilet. She reached and turned on the faucet allowing the warm water to fill the tub, she poured in some soap and shut off the water

"I'm going to see if I can find you some clean clothes, there are towels in the cabinet under the sink, please call me if you need help..." With that Professor Accord left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 


	2. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Accord tends to Lemres's injuries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning for the descriptions of Lemres' injuries. Its not too graphic or anything but it is implied that they were inflicted upon him by his parents, just letting yall know!
> 
> Also I am aware that in game its Ms. Accord, I have no idea where I got Professor Accord from but It's too late now I'm stickin' with it.

The Professor allowed her mind to wander as she stirred the contents of the pot that was situated on the stove.

Every train of thought brought her straight back to the boy sitting in the chair by the fire. She thought about the fear in his eyes when she approached, it wasn't hard to connect the dots as to what exactly happened.

Accord presumed that the burn marks were a result of someone's actions not just a mere accident, and the same could be said of the other cuts. Speaking of the cuts, many needed to be bandaged but she was concerned with how he would handle her getting that close, her being able to pick him up had been a long shot but her touching him near open wounds might not be the most comfortable thing.

Popoi had made his way over to the boy and rubbed against his leg, the boy looked down at him and reached out to gently pet Popoi.

Accord adjusted her glasses, she had managed to find some clothes for him albeit they were incredibly loose though he was obviously not eating all that well. She had observed his behavior after leaving the bathroom and making his way to the living room, his head was always lowered and he seemed to shrink in on himself constantly. Before she was able to give him any water had had already dissolved into dry sobs once again, it had taken Accord a few minutes to coax him into drinking some water though he still didn't speak. That was alright though, getting him to open up would take time and that was fine, right now all that mattered was getting him food water and a nice warm bed to sleep in.

She spooned some of the soup into a bowl, and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. She took a second and grabbed a packet of crackers from the cupboard in case he wanted to add them to his soup or just eat them plain. She walked over to the chair and carefully handed him the bowl, the boy gave her a curious look,

"It's for you" Accord said, the boy hesitated before picking up the spoon and carefully scooping some of the soup from the bowl, blowing on it, and sipping the soup like it would be the only thing he would get and he wanted to savor it. Accord went pale,

_They weren't feeding him..._

After the first spoonful was gone he looked up at Accord, she smiled at him,

"Dear, the whole bowl is yours." she said, the boy looked confused but took a second spoonful, and then another. He didn't smile but he looked pleased, once the soup was finished he ate the crackers and drank almost half a glass of water in one gulp.

"Ok, so there's something I need to do, and if you aren't comfortable with it I completely understand... But would you allow me to take a look at your ankle, and bandage and clean your cuts?" Asked the professor who had snagged her first aid supplies while he had been in the bath. The boy looked up at her with a fearful look before nodding,

"Thank you..." Accord said before grabbing the bag and pulling out bandages and other supplies. The boy carefully angled himself so that Accord had a clear view of his ankle. It was indeed bruised and swollen, it didn't appear to be broken but it was most definitely sprained.

"I'm going to need to wrap this until I can get you to a healer tomorrow... Is that alright?" The boy nodded and Accord grabbed the bandages and carefully wrapped around the bruised area.

"Alright, time to take a look at your arms." She set to work by grabbing a cotton swab and a disinfectant,

"This might sting, I apologize..." Accord dipped the swab in and extended a hand for the boy to allow her to hold his arm while she worked. He flinched at even the slightest of touches at first but the more she gently cared for his injuries he loosened up a bit. Once she finished on arm she went to the other, that's when she caught sight of the back of his neck leading down to his back.

"Dear, you wouldn't mind if I took a look at your back would you?" Asked the Professor, the boy didn't respond for a few seconds, then nodded.

Accord gestured for him to turn around so she could get a better view, as soon as she lifted the back of his shirt she wished she hadn't.

While his arms had only a few cuts and prominent scars, the rest being faded, his back was covered in horrible scars, some looked the ones on his face and others looked like they came from sharp objects. The skin was laden with bruises, but, none of the cuts were open. It didn't hurt to disinfect the area. She carefully cleaned trying to be cautious of his bruised skin.

 _Who possibly could've done this, and how could they have done this, oh this poor boy.._.

She finished and packed up her things,

"Alright, let's get you to bed, I'm sure you need sleep." She helped him up out of the chair and aided him in limping down the hallway, she stopped at her room. Yes, she had a guest bedroom but it was upstairs and she felt comfortable being near him, she pulled out the bed that was disguised as a drawer using her foot and dumped the spare pillows and blankets on her usual bed. The boy looked at her, then looked at the pull out bed,

"You get the one on top," she helped him onto it and situated the blankets and pillows and tucked him in, she then set up her own bed and was about to turn off the lamp in the room when the boy lightly tugged on her sleeve,

"Please... don't take me back to my parents..." his voice was meek, quiet, and shaking. Accord kneeled so she was eye level with him, she took his hand in hers and looked the boy dead in the eyes and told him,

"I won't, I promise."

"Thank You..." the boy said before closing his eyes and drifting off, the Professor turned off the lamp with a click and layed down as she tried to process what just happened.


	3. It's My Fault, Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemres and Accord try to have a peaceful chat over breakfast when emotions hit hard...

The smell of breakfast filled the house as Lemres sat up from his spot on the bed, he took in the room around him, he let out a breath,

_So it wasn't just a dream_

_This is too good to be true_

_She said she wouldn't take me back but..._

_Can I really trust her_

_How can I-_

His train of thought was interrupted by the woman slowly opening the door, she wore a pleasant smile,

"Oh, You're awake... I just finished making breakfast, do you need help getting up?"

Lemres looked at her and shook his head,

"Alright, I'll be in the dining room, please feel free to join me" she left the door open and set off down the hall.  
Lemres yawned and stretched before sliding off the bed as carefully as he could, making sure not to put too much weight on his left ankle.

The house was warm and inviting, almost all the windows had sunlight streaming through them as he walked down the quiet hall using the wall as support. He approached the space from the night before, he now could see two plates of food sitting on the table, the woman was standing at the counter pouring food for her cat.   
Lemres took a seat at the table and stared at the plate in front of him, it was a nice sized stack of pancakes with berries on top.

"I wasn't sure if you liked syrup or not so I just left the container out," the woman said as she walked to her seat and sat down, she began eating as Lemres continued to stare at the plate in front of him,

_All of this... Is for me?_

_No I can't possibly eat all this_

_What would she-_

"Eat as much as you like, I even made a few extras." her smile was sweet as ever, though Lemres noted that he hadn't seen her eyes open this entire time though he could recall them being quite a nice shade of light blue last night.

"Th...thank you," Lemres couldn't hide his hesitation, he cursed himself for sounding weak,

_You're free now, no one is going to take you seriously if you talk and act like that._

He began eating, albeit very slowly, the pancakes were probably the best things he had eat in a while, they were light and fluffy and tasted fantastic, not at all like the ones the chefs back... Home...

"If you don't mind sharing, I would really like to learn your name, Dear..." the woman said as she set her fork down.

_Don't tell her your name, she might... She might try and take you back, but she promised... Right?_

"Lemres, my name is Lemres" he said, he had gained a little strength and spoke a bit louder than before,

"If I may ask a question..." Lemres started, the woman nodded,

"What do I call you?"

"Oh, I'm Professor Accord, you can just call me Accord if you like." Accord said with a smile.

"Is there anything you'd like to know, I'm open to questions"

Lemres paused for a moment,

_What do I ask her first?_

"Your eyes, they were open last night but you haven't opened them at all so far... Why is that?" Lemres asked as he took another bite,

"Oh, well its a practice both Light Magic users and Dark Magic users practice, It's like an extension of your eyes though everyone's view is different, I see people's magic capacity, helps me teach my students."

"But you can still see everything else right?" Lemres asked, he was really curious, his pa- _they_ didn't allow him to know much about magic other than... The painful parts...

"Indeed I can, though right now... Your magic is quite bottled up, when was the last time you used your magic, Lemres?"

"My... Magic?" Lemres was confused, he was told he didn't have magic, he never felt like he did,

"I don't have magic... My...siblings do but I don't..." Lemres though about what he had always been told,

_"You know exactly why you don't have magic like your sisters."_

_"Its your fault, you never try hard enough."_

_"Do you think people will pity you? Well you are wrong."_

_"It's sad. We have done everything for you and you can't even thank us."_

_"That's pathetic,"_

**_You're Pathetic._ **

**_You were never good enough,_ **

**_it was your fault,_ **

**_you weren't trying hard enough,_ **

**_You deserved it all._ **

Lemres didn't even realize he was crying until Accord had kneeled down next to him,

"Hey... If you don't want to talk about magic we don't have to-" Accord was cut off by Lemres sobbing quietly. Accord opened her eyes and cursed herself for even mentioning magic in the first place.

"I tried... Didn't I? I did everything they asked and yet I never made them happy.... Its my fault isn't it?" Lemres cried,

"I wanted to do everything they wanted but... I never could... I wasn't like them, I wasn't... I was never good enough..."

Accord's mouth was dry, this boy had been through hell and back and he feels it was his fault, that he deserved it all.

"Lemres, Look at me," Accord took Lemres' hands in hers,

"I don't know what they did to you, or what they said to you... But you didn't deserve any of it, none of it was your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

Lemres looked Accord directly in the eyes, and pulled her into the tightest hug he could muster. Accord was caught off guard before she wrapped her arms around him as he cried,

"Lemres," Accord said quietly

"I see so much in you, and I care about you so much... I will be here, and I will always be here for you. As long as you need to heal and grow I'll be here for you."

Lemres was quiet for a few moments,

"That's more than I could ever ask from you..." He said quietly,

"Lemres, I see a light inside of you and I want to see you shine... I care about you."

Lemres went silent after that comment, the two sat in that same spot as the silence continued, Lemres' grip loosened and he pulled away.   
Accord saw him Smile for the First time as he looked at her,

"Thank you." he said with tears still in his eyes,

"Thank you for everything..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it Folks! But don't worry, I still have more Lemres centered stories coming! This is gonna become a series and I'm hoping to get the first chapter of the next part done soon! :)


End file.
